


The Right Angles

by areyoutherelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cook Harry, M/M, Other, Photographer Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutherelarry/pseuds/areyoutherelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the New Year, Nick, Louis, and Harry decide to rent a cabin, but on the first night Louis falls ill while taking photographs in a snow storm. Nick and Harry try their own brands of comfort to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Angles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Louis stays out too long during a minor snow storm to take photos for his blog and falls ill. Nick is sorta useless but gives Louis lots of cuddles and tea. Harry is mother hen and makes sure Louis gets plenty of rest and takes the proper medicine.
> 
> Lots of fluff, Nick being mostly useless and Louis sassing him while Harry just fonds over both his boys. And Louis in the fucking lilac sweater
> 
> Don't own, will never own, etc. etc.

            When Harry had suggested renting a cabin for the New Year, Louis had been a little apprehensive. The three of them alone in a remote part of Switzerland sounded like it might be an incredibly bad idea, but Harry had looked so hopeful and desperate that Louis couldn’t say no and, in turn, Nick couldn’t be the one to ruin Harry’s plan.

            Harry had taken the lead on planning the trip and after they’d spent Boxing Day with Nick’s family, Harry had told them to pack up with, of course, a long list of things they would need like at least four pairs of warm socks, and they’d left in the early afternoon the next day.

            The Alps after a fresh snowfall is breathtaking Louis thinks as they pull up to their cabin. Louis is infinitely glad he’d packed his Nikon in his carry-on. He knows that Nick and Harry hate it when he works on vacation, but it’s not really work. Well, he does do it for a living, but it’s also his hobby. It’s like how Harry likes to cook and bake, even though he has a YouTube cooking channel. Their careers blend into their everyday life; it’s silly to think he can just put his camera away.

            They bring their suitcases into the cabin and Louis grumbles about how many bags Harry has brought, even though he knows that Harry probably has everything that Louis and Nick forgot in their own bags.

            Harry forces them to unpack and by the time they’re done, Nick flops onto the extra-king-sized bed in the bedroom. Harry has packed things that the other two would’ve forgotten, like enough socks for their week-long stay and the pillows they can’t sleep without. For being the youngest of the three, Harry is by far the most responsible.

            “Let’s go skiing,” Harry half-pleads, half-sings as he bounces from foot to foot.

            “Babe, I am old and tired. I can’t possibly go skiing after that flight and the taxi ride and the unpacking. It’s like you’re trying to kill me on this vacation Harry and I don’t much appreciate it,” Nick grouses.

            “But then what’s the point of being here?”

            “Vacations are supposed to be relaxing.”

            “Fine,” Harry pouts and Louis’s contemplating how he can escape the cabin to take pictures.

            “Come cuddle,” Nick demands.

            “Going to get food at the grocers,” Harry responds and Louis knows that he’s a little annoyed that Nick doesn’t want to go skiing and Louis didn’t reply at all.

            “Lou?” Nick asks and Louis relents, thinking about how he’s going to escape after Nick has fallen asleep since Nick sleeps like the dead. Naps are kind of their thing anyways; Harry’s always too busy for naps but Nick gets up super early and comes home early, and Louis has a crazy schedule so naps are their thing.

            They hear Harry leave in a huff, but Louis knows he’ll feel better if he gets the food. Besides, skiing would’ve probably made them all miserable and exhausted for the rest of the trip. Louis tucks himself into Nick’s arms, and when Nick kisses his forehead, he tilts his face up for more kisses. He presses further into Nick, but it doesn’t go further than a few messy kisses and an ass grab. That’s when Louis knows that Nick is actually tired and not just avoiding physical activity because he passes out within minutes of lying down.

            He lies in the warmth of Nick’s arms for twenty minutes before he moves slowly out of Nick’s embrace. Nick snuffles and flops onto his stomach in the middle of the mattress, but he doesn’t wake up and Louis grins at his success. Louis pulls on his boots and jacket before grabbing his camera on the way out. The snow has just started to come down and he thinks he can get a few good snaps of the mountains before the light disappears entirely.

            He’s giddy as he walks through the snow because he can see so many shots that he wants to take. Everything is enthralling and Louis snaps photo after photo. He’s not sure what he will label this post, but he’s sure everyone wants to know what they did on their trip. Nick will talk about it briefly on his show and link everyone to Louis’s blog on the website. It’s promotion that BBCRadio1 is rueful to give away so freely, but Nick insists up on it. Louis, as always, will chronicle everything they do with photos and witty, if he does say so himself, anecdotes. He also might sell a few to advertisers and such because that is how he makes a majority of his income. Selling photos and photo-shoots are far more profitable than self-revolving blogs, even if he does love the blog far more.

            Angles get Louis; every time, they drag him in and hold him in a vice until he fills his memory card. He must get it just right so that the snowflakes sparkle in just that particular way that will look magnificent on his blog or the wall of his studio and definitely as the back drop for a gum ad. His camera beeps obnoxiously when he’s loaded the card full of fresh powder from every angle.

            It’s only then that he realizes that his jacket is nearly soaked through. His coat, while wintery, is not meant for the snow. It’s waterlogged and he still has quite a ways to walk to get back to the cabin.

            Now that he’s not distracted, he’s getting quite chilly. His gloves are doing nothing to keep his hands from turning a vibrant red and he imagines that his nose and ears are a similar shade of cherry. He knows Harry will yell at him for not wearing his ski jacket, but it’s so bulky that it would’ve hindered his ability to take photos. Even though he knows for certain that he wouldn’t feel this bone-chilling coldness, if he had he chosen to wear his ski jacket. He has to walk up a steep incline and he feels the snot start to trail from his nose. It’s not pretty he imagines and wipes at it, not that it does much but smear it around his face.

            “Where’ve you been?” Harry asks as he comes through the front door.

            “Exploring with my camera,” Louis answers, swiping at his nose.

            “I’ve been back for nearly an hour, Lou, how long were you out?”

            “Not sure, how long were you gone?”

            “Almost two hours.”

            “Then almost three hours?”

            “In that jacket?” Harry probes dubiously.

            “Well, maybe only two and a half hours.”

            “Louis, you’ve got to be soaked through.”

            “Maybe, a little,” Louis admits.

            “Get those clothes off before you catch your death.”

            “You don’t get sick from the weather me mum used to always tell us that, her being a mid-wife and all.”

            “Well you can get hypothermia and while the cold may not cause viruses, you sure do sound bad,” Harry replies, a mixture of incredulous and petulant.

            “Thanks,” Louis retorts sarcastically.

            “Go take a warm shower and make sure you blow-dry your hair,” Harry orders, “I’ll put out some clothes for you.”

            “Thanks, love,” Louis concedes and heads to the master bathroom.

            When Louis walks into the bedroom, Nick is still under the covers but he’s scrolling through something on his phone.

            “If Haz sees your phone, he’s going to murder you.”

            “Work stuff,” Nick mumbles.

            “So if he can manage, he will murder you twice.”

            Nick snorts at that and then glances at Louis, “You look ill.”

            “Thanks, Sherlock,” Louis sniffles as he tromps into the bathroom.

            He starts the water running so that it can heat up before he steps in. His shirt is clinging to his shoulders with the snow that seeped through his jacket. He pulls off his clothes and his body feels icy. His nose is pouring and his head feels heavy and he doesn’t want to admit that Harry is right, though Harry usually is which is quite a sore spot for Louis and Nick.

            He steps into the shower and even though the water isn’t very warm it burns all of his chilled flesh. His fingers are a painful shade of vermillion, but he can feel his blood start to flow, so as much as he would like to jump out of the water to stop the tingling sensation in his hands and feet, he knows that it’s bringing his core temperature up to a more acceptable number.

            Nick is leaning against the doorjamb of the bathroom when Louis comes out. He leers at him and usually Louis would drop the towel to tease him, but his teeth are almost chattering and he wants to get into some clothes more than he wants to turn Nick on. Once Louis has pulled on the clothes Harry left out for him, his lilac jumper, joggers, and wool socks, he glances at Nick again who is suddenly holding two mugs.

            “Tea, love?”

            “Yes, please,” Louis rasps, his throat still feeling clogged and uncomfortable.

            “Haz also wanted me to remind you to blow dry your hair.”

            Louis sighs but he finds the blow-dryer under the sink. It’s one of those weak, hotel ones and Louis sighs. He’s used to stealing Nick or Harry’s that are salon strength. He waves the dryer over his head and he knows it’ll take a lot more work to get his hair completely dry. He’s desperate to crawl into that large bed and fall asleep, so the cursory sweep over his head is going to have to do.

            “Lou, that’s not enough,” Harry reprimands lightly as he walks past Nick, trailing his fingers along Nick’s hips in the brief moment as he passes.

            “I’m tired,” Louis whines.

            “Sit on the toilet lid,” Harry commands gently. Louis follows the direction if only to see what Harry is going to do. Harry grabs the little round brush out of Nick’s toiletries bag that he creates his quiff with. Louis won’t admit that he loves it when they do his hair, Harry especially because he’s gentle and methodical, and it always looks soft and aces afterwards. Nick can create better looks, but he wrenches on Louis’s hair to create it. Harry runs his fingers through Louis’s hair and kisses the back of Louis’s neck. Harry makes quick work of Louis’s hair and Louis feels warmer already, not that he’s going to admit that to Harry.

            “Thanks,” Louis grumbles when Harry pats him on his head to let him know that he’s done.

            “You’re welcome,” Harry replies, kissing the crown of Louis’s head.

            “Come on, love, let’s go cuddle,” Nick demands.

            “There’s a theater room in the basement,” Harry says, “With a sunk-in couch and loads of movies.”

            “Are you coming with us?” Louis asks.

            “When I’m done making dinner, I suppose.”

            “Come on, H, stop being so responsible.”

            “Well, one of us has to be the responsible one.”

            “And such a wanker,” Nick adds. Louis laughs at that and then snorts on his own snot, which is both embarrassing and gross.

            “I guess we can watch one movie before I start making the soup,” Harry concedes and Nick fake cheers.

            “Soup sounds bloody fantastic,” Louis comments and Harry grins like a loon.

            “Alright, lads, let’s go downstairs before Harry changes his mind,” Nick orders.

            There’s a deep comfy couch downstairs and a stack of blankets that smell freshly laundered; otherwise, Nick wouldn’t let them use them. Harry startles all of a sudden, leaves the room quickly, and Nick sighs dropping his head onto Louis’s shoulder in exasperation. Harry returns quickly though with some Lemsip capsules and orange juice that he hands to Louis with a peck to his cheek.

            “Thanks, Haz.”

            “Let’s watch _When Harry Met Sally_ ,” Nick declares and pops it into the DVD player. Louis nods because it’s not worth arguing that they’ve seen it conservatively twenty times, and that’s mostly because his head is so stuffy that he thinks an argument would definitely be a loss. And, well, he hates losing, especially to Nick who is such a gloater.

            Nick pulls Louis into his side a warm hand on his shoulder while his other hand uses the controller to toggle through the DVD menu. Nick smells like the woods and leather, and Louis knows it’s his cologne, not any actual activity he’s partaken in. Leather almost always makes Louis think immediately of Nick now. Anything leather comforts him now.

            Harry puts his head in Louis’s lap and Louis’s hands immediately find themselves threaded in Harry’s long locks. He knows that it sometimes annoys Harry when he pulls out his curls, but he figures Harry will forgive him since he’s not feeling well.

            Louis’s dozing lightly on Nick’s shoulder with his hand buried in Harry’s hair when he feels Harry move. He thinks he’s moving to get up because he’s stayed still much longer than Louis was expecting, but instead fingers push up his sweater so that Harry can press kisses to the hair that trails from his belly button down. Louis opens his eyes and looks curiously at him. His dick gets more interested when Harry pinches his thigh lightly and pulls on the skin at Louis’s navel lightly with his teeth. Harry sucks a bruise into Louis’s skin and Louis can’t help the groan of delight that escapes his lips; they finally draw the attention of Nick who looks over when Louis moans.

            “Haz not sure that a blowjob is going to make him feel better,” Nick teases, while he curls a piece of Harry’s hair around one of his long fingers.

            “Let him try,” Louis rasps back. He’s still foggy, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like the feeling of Harry’s lips against his navel or the prospect of their eventual descent to his cock. Nick laughs and kisses Louis’s neck; Louis drops his head back onto the back of the couch. As much as he would like to watch Harry suck him off, he’s worried that he’ll come too quickly and he also wants to give Nick ample room to suck bruises into his neck.

            It’s stupid to love this so much. They’ve gotten good at giving everyone equal amounts of attention and he knows that Harry and Nick were a couple before, but he loves being the center of attention, which is how this whole thing started all those months ago.

            Harry jerks Louis out of his reverie when he licks a strip up Louis’s now exposed cock and then blows lightly on his tongue’s wet path. It makes Louis shiver, but this time in anticipation and not from freezing. He can feel Nick hovering above him, Harry pops off him, and Louis moans at the loss of contact.

            “I know you want to but don’t kiss him on the lips, just in case,” Harry reminds, and Nick groans in reaction. Louis opens his eyes when he hears a kissing noise and it’s just in time to see Nick and Harry pull apart, Nick pulling away from Harry with Harry’s lip still in between his teeth.

            “Hey,” Louis mutters, and the other two laugh before they both go back to torturing Louis’s sensitive skin. Louis cups the base of Harry’s skull with one hand, and with the other hand, he squeezes Nick’s thigh. He can feel Nick’s smile on his neck. As much as Louis is cradling Harry’s head, he’s not really directing him. Nick places a guiding hand on Harry’s curls and gently pushes Harry further onto Louis’s cock. Louis can feel Harry’s throat spasm a little and he runs his finger along Harry’s cheek. Harry swallows around him, his eyes are glossy, and he looks up at Louis tenderly. Harry pulls off and presses his tongue to the head of Louis’s cock before letting Nick press him back down onto Louis.

            “I’m going to come,” Louis whines.

            Nick kisses his neck and orders, “Come, baby.”

            Louis moans as he comes and he feels Harry spastically swallow. He leans his head back against the couch and breathes deeply. Harry kisses his thigh, then his stomach, and finally his cheek. Louis wants to lick into Harry’s mouth and taste himself on Harry’s tongue, but he knows Harry is right that they should be better safe than sorry.

            That doesn’t mean that Nick can’t and Nick takes full advantage of how turned on Harry is. Harry straddles Nick, and they kiss long and slow. Nick unzips Harry’s sinfully tight jeans and takes out Harry’s already hard cock. He smears the pre-come around and then runs his hands up and down Harry’s dick a few times. Harry releases a strangled noise into Nick’s neck and Nick grins. He wipes his hand on the blanket and Harry squawks in indignation.

            “At least I didn’t wipe it on the couch.”

            “I’m going to have to wash those,” Harry whines.

            Nick shrugs, “It was worth it.”

            Louis knows Harry can’t argue with that so he drops to his knees in front of Nick, but Nick pushes him away. He kisses Harry’s palm and says, “I don’t want to ruin your throat just yet babe.”

            “That seems unlikely,” Harry comments flippantly, his voice already a little wrecked and his face looking slightly put out.

            “Maybe after dinner.”

            “So hunger beats out a blow job. I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

            “How could that possibly be a compliment?” Louis asks skeptically.

            “Well I’m also the cook who makes the food.”

            “That’s true enough,” Louis laughs; laughter that ends in snotty coughing.

            “Tonight, babe,” Nick assures.

            “If you don’t fall asleep, old man,” Harry teases and prances up the stairs to finish dinner.

            “I could…” Louis says vaguely, gesturing at Nick’s lap.

            “I’ll be alright,” Nick responds, pulling Louis into his side. He connects to Netflix through the smart TV and turns on where they left off in _House of Cards_ , which Harry never watches with them, mostly because they watch it whenever he’s filming or making dinner; though, Harry has expressed no desire to watch it with them.

            “Do you need anything?” Nick asks curiously and suddenly after a few minutes into the show.

            “No, this is good.”

            “Are you sure? I’m not sure what you would need but something maybe.”

            “I think that Harry has it more under control than I do. I just want to relax and make this cold go away.”

            “Well, Harry did say he was making soup.”

            “I love soup.”

            “And it’s supposed to work wonders on colds. At least, that’s what me mum used to say.”

            “Mine too.”

            “Well, two mums can’t be wrong then.”

            “True.”

            Louis grins and burrows further into Nick’s side. They get through a full episode before Harry calls them up for dinner. Nick wraps a blanket, one of the clean ones, around Louis’s shoulder as they head up to the kitchen. The smell from the kitchen makes Louis salivate and he knows they lucked with Harry being an ace cook.

            As they dig in, they thank Harry for the meal. He grins happily at them and makes sure that their bread plates, water glasses, and soup bowls never go empty. It’s warming and Louis is already starting to feel better, but he’s thinking of feigning sickness one more day so he can stay inside with his boys another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think. I hope that this was what you were looking for!


End file.
